Media applications which include video and audio database management, database browsing and identification are undergoing explosive growth and are expected to continue to grow. To address this growth, there is a need for a comprehensive solution related to the problem of creating a video sequence database and identifying, within such a database, a particular video sequence or sequences that are tolerant of media content distortions. Multiple applications include video database mining, copyrighted content detection for video hosting web-sites, contextual advertising placement, and broadcast monitoring of video programming and advertisements.
The accuracy of identifying an entry in a large multimedia data base is significantly dependent on the uniqueness of information representing a particular item of multimedia data. Similarly the computational complexity to identify a multimedia entry is significantly dependent on the uniqueness and robustness of the information representing multimedia data contained in a large data base.
Increasing demand for such solutions, which include standard definition (SD) and high definition (HD) formats of video, requires increasing sophistication, flexibility, and performance in the supporting algorithms and hardware. The sophistication, flexibility, and performance that are desired exceed the capabilities of current generations of software based solutions, in many cases, by an order of magnitude.